The Royal Revenge
by Ms. Veeloony Rosea
Summary: Hermione Granger hanya sekadar gadis biasa dengan hidup tak kalah biasa pula. Namun, semua berubah ketika ayahnya meninggal dan ia harus menjadi seorang pelayan. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, namun semua menjadi runyam ketika sang Tuan mengenalkan arti darah, pembunuhan dan balas dendam kepadanya/Fic Collab Ms. Loony Lovegood and Veela Rosea/Tom Hermione Draco/M Safe/CHAP 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1 : Case Closed

_**-The Royal Revenge-**_

_**Ms. Veeloony Rosea**_

_**Ms. Loony Lovegood and Veela Rosea**_

_**J.K Rowling**_

_**M for safe**_

_**Romance, Crime, Tragedy**_

_**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**_

_**Tom Riddle Jr. X Hermione Granger**_

_**Standar Warning Applied**_

_**AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**Don't like? Up to you!**_

_**Flame? Up to you too!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hermione's PoV**

Aku –Hermione Jean Granger– hanya gadis biasa dengan segala kesederhanaan yang ada. Itu dulu, sekarang aku benar-benar menjelma menjadi gadis yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sederhana. Jangan berpikir aku akan bergelimang harta dan hidup dalam kekayaan yang tidak akan ada habisnya walaupun aku telan satu-satu dalam waktu tujuh turunan. Malah sebaliknya, aku –pada posisiku saat ini hanyalah sekedar gadis udik yang bertugas melayani keluarga besar ningrat yang terkenal tersohor di daratan _Britania Raya Royal_. _The Malfoys_.

Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya. Bahwa dulu aku hanya gadis biasa bukan? Ya itu memang benar. _Dad_ –Wendell Wilkins Granger– hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa yang bertugas di bagian pemasaran Media Cetak _Daily Prophet Royal_, tebalkan kata itu! **Bagian Pemasaran**. Alias hobi menjual koran. Sedangkan _Mum_ –Jean Monica Granger– hanya wanita ringkih penyakitan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan mengurus keperluan rumah, itu juga hanya sekedar membuat sarapan. Mencuci, membuat makan malam, mengurus perkakas rumah, membersihkan halaman, itu semua aku yang mengerjakan, jadi jangan heran jika aku berbangga hati. Karena aku memang gadis yang hebat. Oke, durasi narsisnya cukup sampai di sini saja.

Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang masih berumur sekitar 15 tahun, dia mempunyai nama yang sangat aneh, Alex Pate Granger, kombinasi yang sangat mengerikan untuk ukuran nama laki-laki. Tapi coba tebak! Aku hanya beda tiga tahun darinya. Kalian sekarang pasti sudah tahu umurku bukan? Haha Kebetulan yang luar biasa bukan?

Semua awalnya berjalan sengat sempurna –walaupun keadaan kami sangat jauh dari kata layak, tapi setidaknya saat itu kami bahagia– sampai aku berada di sini dengan segala nasib yang mengerikan. Tuhan terlalu baik sehingga Ia mencabut nyawa _Dad_ dengan kejamnya –dengan alasan yang bahkan tak ada alasan. Dan harus kau tahu, aku benci Dia karena telah mengambil inti kehidupan kami, aku bahkan enggan untuk mengakui kalau aku percaya Dia ada. Oke, aku memang manusia laknat, tapi siapa peduli? Ini tidak mengubah kalau ayahku sudah mati bukan?

Dan setelah kepergian _Dad _–untuk selamanya– _Aunt_-ku yang –kebetulan lagi– seoarang kepala pelayan di _Malfoy Manor_ datang menyeretku untuk bekerja di sana sebagai pelayan strata paling bawah. Aku enggan? Tentu saja! Aku menolak mati-matian sampai berdebat kusir dengan _Aunt_-ku. Tapi mengatas namakan uang dan _Mum_ yang semakin lama semakin memprihatinkan –ia butuh uang untuk berobat dan adikku butuh makan untuk mengisi perut buncitnya– akhirnya aku meng'iya'kan saja permintaan _Aunt _dan pasrah bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di Malfoy Manor. Ckckck hidupmu beruntung sekali Hermione!

Menghembuskan napas pelan, dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, dengan segala pekerjaan yang menyusahkan ini. Aku menarik korset ketat berwarna hitam yang aku kenakan. Ini benar-benar mengganggu dan aku tidak percaya aku dengan sudi mengenakan pakaian minim seperti ini. Melangkah dengan anggun, aku membuka pintu berbahan kayu mahoni yang di cat cokelat bercampur krem elegan. Merapikan cangkir teh yang ada di atas telapak tangan kananku, aku berdehem pelan sebelum masuk dengan gerekan mantap nan elegan tidak lupa untuk mengumbar senyum manis memukau.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Malfoy. Ini teh yang anda pesan."

Dia ada di sana, di atas kasur biru dongker yang ia duduki. Ia bersandar dengan pongah dan gagahnya. Ia tetap pada posisinya, duduk membungkuk sambil membaca buku tebal yang terlihat seperti buku bisnis, seolah-olah ia tak berniat mendongak ke arahku.

Uhg!

Aku mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam tanpa seizinnya. Apa aku sudah mengetuk pintu? Ah siapa peduli dan aku memang tak perlu izinnya sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, karena...

"Siapa suruh kau masuk pendek!"

"Hei, kau yang memesan ini semua tuan bodoh!"

"Tapi, tidak main masuk dan nyelonong seperti itu dong, kau tidak tahu yang namanya 'mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk'?

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, hanya saja kau yang kelewat tuli!"

...Ya karena beginilah hubungan kami.

.

.

Aku menyodorkan teh hijau pahit tanpa gula itu ke arah Draco dan hanya disambut dengan pandangan malas darinya. Ia mengernyit jelas ketika melihat gelas teh yang aku gunakan. Ya ya ya! Aku memang menggunakan _Bakeol Glass_ tuan muda Malfoy, kau sangat pintar, tapi kau meminum tehnya bukan gelasnya! Aku mendengus sebal sebelum menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah mulutnya dengan paksa, agar ia mau menelan teh yang dengan susah payah sudah aku buatkan untuknya.

Belum sempat teh itu sampai tertelan di dalam mulutnya, dengan gerakan cepat –yang sama sekali tidak aku sadari– leher ku sudah tertodong oleh pisau tajam yang sepertinya itu jenis Pisau _Marc Lee Glory Knife_ yang lebar pada bagian sampingnya namun tajam pada ujungnya, jelas saja, itu pasti pisau untuk survival. Kenapa aku malah membahas pisau disaat leherku sendiri tertodong pisau? Dasar bodoh!

Aku menelan susah payah dan keringatku bergulir jatuh besar-besar. Aih! Tenggorokanku kering tak berair barang setitikpun. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan malah nyengir dengan canggungnya sambil menjauhkan teh hijau itu dari bibir Draco dengan pelan. Pisau itu seperti layar LED yang menampilkan dengan jelas detik-deik kematianku. Oke aku tahu ini berlebihan!

Ia tersenyum simpul, atau errr... menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Mionini. Aku tahu kau mencampurkan teh itu dengan obat tidur," katanya _to the point_ dan tidak lupa untuk menekan setiap bait yang dia ucapkan, masih dengan pisau yang bertengger manis pada leher jenjangku. Jenjang? Pede sekali aku! Sama sekali tidak. Ini leher buntek kok.

Aku mendengus lagi, sebelum tertawa pelan. Hei! Aku tidak berani terbahak, itu bisa mengakibatkan goresan panjang pada leher buntekku –seperti dulu. Buntek-buntek begini tapi aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Ku kira kau tak berselera pada gelasnya, Drake." Hei! Jangan anggap aku lancang hanya karena aku memanggil nama kecilnya, walaupun dia majikanku, tapi kami mempunyai hubungan 'istimewa', tapi tidak akan ku ceritakan detailnya untuk saat ini, masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan.

Dia mendengus lagi. "Kau tidak bisa membuatku tidur, enyahkan pikiran bodohmu itu. Kau tidak bisa lari dari misi ini apalagi dariku. Ambilkan aku itu!" perintahnya dengan congkak sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang bertengger manis di sudut ruangan kamar luas yang didominasi dengan warna hijau toska ini. Jadi teh yang kubuat dengan susah payah terlupakan begitu saja! Dasar Malfoy Brengsek!

"Lepaskan barang ini dulu," kataku hati-hati sembari menyentuh ganggang pisau itu pelan dan menurunkannya dengan gerakan hati-hati. Saat pisau itu turun setengah jalan –dan aku sudah mulai bisa bernapas lega– Draco tiba-tiba dengan gerekan cepat menarik pisau laknat itu dan memindahkannya ke samping kiri area pinggangku dan siap tertanam begitu saja jika aku bergerak se-inchi-pun.

"Jangan coba-coba berniat bahkan seujungpun untuk kabur, Mionini! Ambilkan itu. Kita ada misi hari ini. Cepat!"

Aku mendengus sekali lagi, menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Dengan setengah hati, aku menyeret kakiku ke arah pojok ruang kamar ini dan mengambil barang yang diinginkan oleh tuan muda menyebalkan ini.

Sesampaiku di tepi kasur –dengan barang itu– Draco menatapku enggan sebelum munjulurkan kedua lengannya pasrah ke padaku. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk aku angkat...

...aku angkat untuk menduduki...

...

...

...

...

...kursi roda.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Haha, jangan terlalu berharap! Aku ada tidak di mana-mana. Maksudku aku masih _stay _dalam kamar luas nan elegan yang didominasi oleh warna hijau toska ini. Walau begitu, terlihat jelas dominasi dan maskulin yang dipancarkan oleh kamar ini. masih tetap sama dengan posisiku yang masih berjongkok merapikan sesuatu di atas lantai dan Draco duduk pongah di atas kursi roda.

Ya benar, Draco tidak bisa berjalan. Mau tahu kenapa? Hahaha biarkan aku tertawa dulu. Berharaplah, aku tidak akan mau bercerita, kejadian itu sangat pahit sampai mem _falshback_ ulang saja aku tidak sanggup. Oke lupakan masalah Draco dan kakinya yang tidak bisa berjalan. Dia baik-baik saja percayalah. Dia masih bisa merepotkanku dan mencerecoki hidupku walaupun kakinya setengah _disfunction_.

Oh coba tebak apa yang kulakukan saat ini! Aku bukannya membersihkan lantai –itu hanya kamuflase– tapi, aku tepatnya sedang memasangkan pantofel di kaki Draco yang besar-besar bak _Godzilla_. Cih! _See_ dia masih menyebalkan dan menyusahkan bukan! Apa ku kata!

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum mengacak rambutku asal-asalan. Posisiku yang memang seperti bersujud di kakinya membuatnya dengan leluasa mepermainkan rambut megarku. "Kita akan pergi! Dan kau, jangan berani kabur lagi!" perintahnya.

"Kabur kemana tuan muda? Kau akan menembak kepalaku duluan sebelum kakiku bahkan sempat menginjak gerbang paling luar Manor ini," kataku sengit. Aku pernah kabur? Haha aku tidak ingin bercerita, itu masa lalu yang menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai memasangkan pantofel Draco, aku berdiri pelan dan meregangkan pinggangku yang pegal. Ia menatapku sekali lagi sebelum menunjuk laci lemari meja panjang kecil di samping lampu tidur kamarnya.

"Ambilkan itu –lagi, ada barang di dalamnya."

Aku tertawa terbahak sampai terpingkal-pingkal dan punggungku melengkung ke bawah. Aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa isi dari laci laknat itu tanpa ia beritahukan.

Dengan berjalan santai, membuka laci meja itu dengan tak kalah santai pula. Coba tebak apa yang aku keluarkan? Aku mengeluarkan sepaket pisau tebal dan dua buah pistol. Pistol yang pertama adalah pistol laras panjang bermerek _FN Five-SeveN_. Pistol otomatis yang sangat mengerikan asal rancangan Belgia. Dengan lubang tembak terdiri dari dua lubang dan dilengkapi dengan _Personal Defense Weapon_ dan_ Rel Pecatinny_. Aku tahu dengan jelas, ini adalah pistol nomor satu di dunia keluaran abad 1990-an.

Sedangkan pistol kedua adalah pistol laras pendek bermerek _Heckler and Kouch USP_. USP adalah pistol asal Jerman dan dikenal sebagai _Self Pistol Loading Universal_ itu adalah pistol semi otomatis dengan mekanis sungsang terkunci dan menggunakan modus mundur pendek operasi. Dan telah beroperasi sejak 1992.

Sisanya adalah satu set atau dua belas pisau _Marc Lee Glory Knife _–pisau yang sama dengan yang Draco (hampir) tusukkan pada leher dan area pinggangku.

Aku bersiul kecil sambil menentang 'perkakas cantik' tersebut ke arah Draco dan meletakkan _random_ di atas kasurnya.

Ia mengambilnya dengan gerakan hati-hati sebelum menyetel dan memeriksa si pistol FN, tidak lupa untuk mengisi _Butir Peluru Kalliber_ sebanyak 12 butir ke dalamnya.

"Kita hanya butuh satu pistol, dan aku yang akan membawa ini," katanya sambil mengangkat si FN bangga. "Dan hanya membutuhkan dua pisau, dan kau yang akan membawanya."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku sudah di tarik mendekat olehnya dan rok _maid_-ku sudah di angkat tinggi-tinggi, untung saja aku menggunakan celana pendek sepaha, kalau tidak, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi?

Ia meraba pahaku pelan dan menghasilkan sensasi menggelitik yang sangat pada daerah bawah perutku. Merabanya lagi dari atas sampai bawah, kembali dari bawah menuju atas. Ia meletakkan tangan besarnya mantap pada paha atasku yang hampir dekat dengan lipatan antara perut bagian bawah dan paha bagian atasku.

Uhg!

Aku mendesah pelan tanpa bisa kucegah, sensasi ini... sangat memabukkan.

Tanpa ku mengerti, tangannya melingkari daerah pahaku tadi dan mengikat dua pasang pisau _Marc Lee Glory Knife_, dua buah di paha kananku dan dua buah lagi di paha kiriku. Shit!

Aku menatapnya kesal sebelum bergumam sinis. "Kau mesum! Tidak seharusnya kau mengelusnya seperti itu bukan?"

Dia tertawa rendah dan dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia tak berniat sama sekali menjawab gerutuanku. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya dan menyuruhku semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayo cepat! Kita ada misi di gedung _Royal Hospital Slytherin_ malam ini!"

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di dalam sebuah gedung _Royal Hospital Slytherin_ dengan pakaian suster berwarna biru muda –bukan pakaian _maid_ lagi– sembari mendorong seorang laki-laki berambut platina yang terlihat pucat –sengaja di pucatkan dengan _cream_ pemutih– dan mengenakan kaos Jersey lengan panjang yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu woll halus.

Aku dengan santainya mendorong si pasien –Draco Malfoy atau sebut saja laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi pasien– ke arah _lift _di depan kami dan memencet tombol yang menuju lantai 45, lantai teratas gedung, atau sebut saja atap gedung.

Kami benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang suster yang mengajak pasiennya jalan-jalan di malam hari. "Kenapa di Rumah Sakit?" akhirnya aku membuka suara setelah keheningan lama yang tercipta. "Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya pendek namun tegas.

Setelah menunggu hampir lima menit, kami sampai juga di atap gedung terbuka dengan cuaca yang tidak terlaru dingin, karena memang saat ini cuaca sedang ada pada musim panas. Benar-benar tidak ada hiruk pikuk di atap ini, hening dan tak bernyawa kecuali eksistensi kami berdua.

Aku mendorongnya ke arah tepi gedung –sesuai perintahnya– dan berhenti tepat ketika aku sadari, bukan di Rumah Sakit inilah korbannya, melainkan di seberang gedung Rumah Sakit ini. Terlihat jelas, di sebuah ruang, tiga lantai dari atas atap gedung teratas –gedung sebelah gedung tempat kami berpijak– terdapat sebuah kelab malam dengan pemuda-pemudi yang sedang berdansa dengan nikmatnya, berlenggak-lenggok dengan licncahnya.

Draco melemparkan FN-nya – yang sebelumnya dia sembunyikan dibawah rongga kursi rodanya– ke arahku dengan tatapan malas, "Bidik!" katanya tegas.

Aku terbelalak lebar. Jadi, sekarang aku yang harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah? Brengsek Bajingan kau Malfoy!

Aku mendengus sebal sebelum mengambil FN itu dengan sebal. "Kau harus membayarku lebih untuk ini, Drake," kataku bersungut sambil menghentakkan kakiku ke lantai marmer dengan keras. Hei! Ini sakit sekali!

Dia tidah menyahut dan malah menunjuk dua pasang manusia yang tengah bergulat dengan asyiknya, berciuman panas seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mereka. Karena memang benar tak ada hari esok untuk mereka. Hah hah hah!

"Bidik itu, laki-lakinya!"

"Wanitanya?"

"Bunuh dia bila perlu, hanya jika dibutuhkan."

Aku mngangkat FN dengan kekuatan sangat, karena memang beratnya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Keadaan tiba-tiba terasa hening seketika, baik aku maupun Draco tak ada yang bersua sebaitpun. Menarik napas dalam dengan tegang, aku membidik sambil mencoba merasakan arah angin agar peluruku tak meleset se-inchi-pun dari kepala manusia sasaranku. Ketika _feel_ itu sudah terasa _stuck_ di anganku, aku menarik platuk dengan mantap dan...

_Dorrrr! Bingoo!_

Melihat gelagat si wanita –teman kencan laki-laki yang sudah mati itu– akan berteriak dengan keras, aku mengambil _Marc Lee Glory Knife_ yang ada di sebelah paha kananku dan melemparkannya dari jarak 50 meter, tepat membidik ulu hati si wanita bergaun merah itu.

Dan _Bingoo!_ Lagi! tepat sasaran. Aku memang habat.

"_Case Closed_!" sorakku dengan senangnya. Aku berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan, misi tuntas dengan tanganku sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Menaruh FN kembali ke bawah kursi Draco, aku mengambil pegangan kursi roda dan siap mendorong Draco, keluar dari gedung Rumah Sakit ini. Namun gerak ku terhenti seketika ketika melihat laki-laki tampan masuk ke arah gedung, lengkap dengan setelan _tuxedo_ abu, pantofel yang mengkilat dan senyum arogan yang mendominasi. Dengan rambut berantakan seolah tak disisir berabad-abad, ia mendesis berbahaya.

"Kau menyuruh tunanganku membunuh lagi, Malfoy?"

"Riddle!"

**End Hermione's PoV**

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **Hai kawan, aku kembali lagi (_**Veela Rosa**_) dengan membawa fict MC Collab dengan _**Ms. Loony Lovegood**_. _FYI_, saya (Veela) yang membuat chapter ganjil dan Loony yang membuat chapter genap dengan catatan kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada chapter selanjutnya. Chapter ini _pure_ ideku, chapter besok _pure_ ide Loony dan aku gak tahu dia mau buat apa karena ide kami memang sengaja tak di bebebarkan secara mendetail, agar lebih menantang. Jadi, plot yang ada di otakku yang sudah tersusun rapi, bisa saja di ancurin sama Loony, gitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, sama ajak sekarang Loony posisinya _reader_ dan _reviewer_ (?) kayak teman-teman ^^

Kalo kalian mau demo, liat dulu itu chapter ganjil apa genap, kalo ganjil demo ke aku, kalo genap demo ke Loony, ingat itu! Oh ya, karena ini pairingnya **Tom Hermione Draco**, jadi bisa ajak endingnya _ToMione_ atau _DraMione_ (bocoran : aku akan buat Draco mati dan Mione sama Tom aja Nyahahahahahha #ditimpuk _Dramione Shipper_ ._.v becanda, gak kok)

Oh ya, Sebenarnya ini collab sudah kami rencanakan pada saat hari kedua bulan Ramadhan, hanya saja baru bisa direalisasikan satu minggu setelah Idul Fitri, karena jadwalku yang padat sebagai artis *eh? #ditimpuk. Maksudku jadwalku yang padat mengurus kuliah, dan dikarenakan kami sedang mencoba untuk membayar fict MC kami yang ngadet, jadi baru sekarang deh bisanya. (w=A=)w

Karena keteledoran dan keterlambatan kami inilah, akhirnya kami kehilangan satu personil *lirik salah satu author* (._.") *liriklirikan*

Oh ya! Bersiap Loony, aku tunggu next chapter.

..._**Mind-To-Review**_?


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Royal Revenge-**

**.**

**.**

**by : Ms. Veeloony Rosea**

(Ms. Loony Lovegood—Veela Rosea)

**Harry Potter ****© J.K Rowling**

**M for Safe**

**Romance, Crime, Tragedy**

Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

Tom Riddle Jr. X Hermione Granger

**Standar Warning Applied!**

AU, OOC, Typo(s) maybe

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Draco's PoV**

Aku menyeringai tipis ketika melihat 'Mionini'ku berjingkrak-jingkrak senang tatkala ia berhasil menuntaskan misi kami kali ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia membunuh? _Well_, seharusnya aku tak perlu terlalu banyak dipersalahkan. Toh, sepertinya dia juga menyukai segala 'aktifitas' yang kami lakukan selama ini.

Kulihat Hermione kembali menaruh pistol _FN Five-SeveN _itudi bawah kursi rodaku masih dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri manis di wajahnya. Dan gadis ini baru saja akan mendorongku meninggalkan gedung Royal Hospital Slytherin ini ketika sesosok laki-laki jangkung bersurai hitam berantakan—hah, ia tak pernah bersisir rupanya!—dengan setelan tuxedo abu, serta pantofel mengilat datang ke arah kami dengan senyum arogan yang mendominasi.

Untuk sesaat, aku membeliak terkejut. Untuk apa kutu busuk ini datang ke sini, eh? Dasar tamu tak diundang! Aku mengumpat kesal ketika melihat kehadirannya yang nyatanya sekarang makin mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Mataku menyipit hingga segaris ketika ia mulai mengangkat suara baritonnya.

"Kau menyuruh tunanganku membunuh lagi, Malfoy?" Ia berkata santai. Pandangannya menusuk tepat ke arah bola mata kelabuku. Aku mencibir sesaat lantas membuka suaraku untuk menyapanya seolah-olah aku mengharapkan kedatangannya.

"Riddle!" Ujarku sok senang. Yah, sebenarnya aku mengenal lelaki yang satu ini. Dia adalah Tom Riddle. Orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutku.

Kulihat ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas, membuatku semakin ingin memberikan bogem mentah padanya. Dan detik selanjutnya pandangannya bergulir tepat ke arah Hermione yang masih berdiri diam di belakang kursi rodaku. _Well_, itu artinya aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

"Hi, Hermione ..." Ia mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku celananya, melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Gaya sekali sih dia! Tapi toh, ia lebih mirip tukang pijat. Cih! Aku mencibir dalam hati.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" Aku bertanya dalam nada datar, sebenarnya berusaha menyindir. Ia terkekeh sebentar lantas melangkahkan kakinya untuk memutari kursi rodaku, atau ... dia memutari Hermione? Ugh!

"Kau makin cantik saja, _love_," desisnya. Aku memutar kursi rodaku atas inisiatifku sendiri. Dan dapat kulihat jika kini ia tengah menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan pandangan nakal.

"Hey! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Aku berujar secara reflek, membuat si kutu busuk itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Kenapa? Tak suka?" Sial! Dia mau menantangku rupanya. Tapi bukannya menjauh dari 'Mionini'ku, ia justru makin mendekat dan kini malah memainkan jarinya di sekitar leher jenjang Hermione. Jenjang? Ah, itu menurutku sih.

Aku menggeram rendah. Mengepalkan tanganku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Berani sekali dia?! Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, kenapa Hermione justru tak bergerak sedikit pun? Hah! Semuanya makin membuat emosiku ingin meledak rasanya.

Hermione hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku definisikan. Apakah ia menikmatinya? Menikmati sentuhan si keparat cecunguk itu? Ataukah ia ingin aku menjauhkan si pria tak tahu malu itu darinya? Otakku berputar cepat, berusaha keras memikirkan sesuatu.

Riddle pikir aku akan diam dan pasrah saja setelah keadaanku seperti ini, eh? _BIG NO_! Cih! Seorang Malfoy selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, bahkan dalam kondisi tersulit pun sekalipun!

Aku menarik sudut bibirku ke atas, menyeringai tipis. Sementara satu tanganku bergerak menuju bawah kursi rodaku. Dan pria brengsek ini belum menyadari pergerakanku rupanya, bagus! Ia masih sibuk dengan Hermione. Dan dapat kurasakan sekarang tanganku telah menyentuh benda yang kucari-cari sedari tadi. Pistol _FN_ _Five-SeveN_ku.

Aku mengangkat benda berat itu dengan pelan, mulai mengarahkannya ke arah targetku, si Riddle keparat!

Satu ...

Dua ...

Ti— ...

Kini tanganku sudah hampir menarik platuk sepenuhnya, dan sebentar lagi kepala Riddle akan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan menyedihkan tak berguna.

Hahaha. Baru kubayangkan saja, aku sudah sangat senang seperti ini.

Aku sudah akan membidik sasaranku—kepala Riddle—dengan tepat ketika kudengar suara gemerisik mulai berdesing di sekitar kami. Tampaknya mereka—polisi—mengetahui keberadaan kami di dalam Rumah Sakit ini.

Cih, baru kali ini mereka hebat menurutku. Tidak biasanya mereka bisa melacak keberadaan kami secepat ini, apalagi mengingat si targetku tadi berada di klub malam seberang gedung ini, bukan di sini.

"Hey siapa di sana?!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, disusul dengan bunyi sirine yang teramat nyaring.

Sial! Ternyata Riddle juga menyadarinya, hingga ia berbalik dengan cepat dan akhirnya turut menyadari apa yang akan aku perbuat padanya.

DOOORRRR!

Aku sudah terlanjur menarik platuk _FN_ku sepenuhnya, membuat suara tembakan yang mengerikan di gedung Rumah Sakit ini menguar begitu saja. Dan hal itu cukup membuatku yakin bahwa pasien yang memiliki komplikasi jantung dalam gedung kolosal ini bisa dengan cepat menghadap Tuhan—mati! _Well_, meskipun pasien yang menghuni gedung Royal Hospital Slytherin ini bisa kupastikan manusia seutuhnya, tapi jujur aku lebih menyukai menggunakan kata 'mati' untuk mereka ketimbang harus menggunakan kata 'meninggal'.

Namun sayangnya bidikanku tidak tepat sasaran. Riddle dengan lincahnya bergerak menghindari peluru kalliber yang sedari tadi kupersiapkan untuknya, hingga tembakanku telak membentur salah satu pilar kokoh Rumah Sakit ini hingga menjadikannya rusak di beberapa bagian. _Well_, aku juga tak mengerti sebenarnya. Kami sekarang berada di atap gedung terbuka, tapi toh mungkin karena saking mewahnya, masih ada beberapa pilar yang tampak disini—membentuk atap kecil lagi di atas kami (tapi tak ada tembok, jadi tetap terbuka kok!). Tapi tetap saja, atap yang kami pijaki sekarang adalah atap utamanya. Oh, sudahlah. Berhentilah membuatku untuk mempermasalahkan tetek bengek gedung 'kurang sehat' (bukankan namanya saja sudah 'rumah sakit?' Berarti kurang sehat, 'kan? Haha) ini.

Suara sirine polisi makin mendekat ke arah kami. Dan bisa kulihat dari atap gedung ini beberapa mobil polisi telah memenuhi halaman Rumah Sakit di lantai bawah dan beberapa lagi terparkir alot di klub malam seberang Rumah Sakit ini. Tidak. Selama ini kami belum pernah tertangkap oleh pihak polisi manapun. Mataku membulat panik, sama dengan Hermione. Dan kulihat si Riddle juga tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi kami berdua.

Dengan cepat Hermione berlari ke arahku, segera mengambil posisi di belakang kursi rodaku. Ia mendorongku sekuat tenaga. Dan dapat kupastikan bahwa ia sama paniknya denganku. Sementara Riddle, aku tak tahu lagi kemana perginya pria brengsek itu. Untuk saat ini aku sudah tak memedulikannya. Pelarianku bersama Hermione jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Ayo cepat, Mionini!" Seruku tak sabar ketika kulihat Hermione baru akan memencet tombol lift di hadapan kami. Yah, sekarang kami tengah berada di lantai 45 gedung kolosal ini. Atau sebut saja, lantai teratas!

"Ya, ya ... sabar sebentar, Drake!" Ia berseru tak kalah kerasnya dariku. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, dengan cepat ia mendorongku masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**-OoOo-**

**.**

**Author's PoV**

Mereka—Draco dan Hermione—kini tengah berada di dalam lift, hanya berdua di dalam sana. Suatu hal yang sangat kebetulan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita berhenti di lantai 31," ujar Draco datar. Hermione tampak mengernyit.

"Kenapa harus di lantai 31?" Hermione tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berkomentar.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Kalau kita langsung turun ke lantai satu, itu artinya polisi-polisi jelek itu akan segera meringkus kita!" Suara Draco meninggi beberapa oktaf.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar," ujar Hermione seolah tersadar. Draco mendengus.

.

.

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" Tuntut Hermione setelah mereka tiba di lantai 31 Rumah Sakit itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Draco menaikkan jemarinya ke udara. Ia berusaha mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang kini sudah tak begitu memenuhi indera pendengarannya seperti sebelumnya.

"Ke lantai satu sekarang." Perintah Draco seenaknya. Hermione melepaskan pegangannya pada kursi roda lantas beringsut maju ke hadapan pemuda platina itu.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu kau bilang kalau kita tak boleh ke lantai satu sekarang, dan baru beberapa detik setelahnya, kau lantas menyuruhku dengan seenak jidatmu untuk ke lantai satu!" Hermione berkata tak percaya. "Apa sih maumu?!" Serunya jengkel.

"Kau berani menentangku, Mionini?" Desis Draco pelan namun berbahaya. Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali mengambil posisi di belakang kursi roda Draco—tak ada gunanya melawan. Gadis itu mendengus jengkel. Akan tetapi, baru dia akan kembali mendorong Draco untuk kembali ke lift, ketika pemuda itu lagi-lagi melambaikan jemarinya ke udara.

"Tunggu!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa lagi sih?!" Hermione menyentakkan kakinya kesal. Gadis itu nampaknya nyaris habis sabar. Pemuda pirang yang notabene adalah majikannya ini sungguh membuatnya jengkel dan kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Pakai ini," ucap Draco datar dalam nada dingin—nada favoritnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan dua buah masker dari balik kaos Jersey lengan panjang berbulu wol halus yang dikenakannya.

"Untuk apa?" Hermione bertanya bingung, membuat Draco kembali mendengus.

"Sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau ada yang mencurigai kita di lantai bawah," terang Draco malas. Hermione hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan segera menerima masker itu dan memakainya. Ia kembali mendorong Draco untuk segera memasuki lift sebelum langkahnya terhenti kembali lantaran ia lagi-lagi mendapat interupsi dari si Malfoy junior.

"Mionini?" Kata Draco lagi.

"Ya? Ada apa lagi tuan muda Malfoy?" Hermione menekankan suaranya di tiga kata terakhir seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu." Hermione kembali mengernyit, matanya ikut menyipit hingga segaris sebelum ia akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa?" Draco menaikkan satu tangannya ke udara, memperlihatkan satu masker lagi ditangannya.

"Merlin, Draco!" Hermione mendengus (hidupnya dipenuhi dengan dengusan rasanya apabila terus menerus berada di dekat Draco), namun tak urung ia menerima masker itu dan memakaikannya kepada Draco.

'Benar-benar menjengkelkan!' Hermione membatin kesal..

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Maaf nona, apa anda melihat orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?" Tanya seorang polisi gendut yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka di lantai satu Rumah Sakit.

"Orang mencurigakan?" Hermione berpura-pura tidak tahu akan maksud dari polisi di hadapannya kini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan tentulah mereka yang dimaksudkan polisi tersebut.

"Ya, orang mencurigakan. Pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin—buronan kelas kakap. _Well_, aneh memang mengingat kami tak tahu persis bagaimana sosok rupanya. Yah, kuakui target kami adalah seorang mafia berotak encer," jelas polisi itu.

'Kalian memang polisi-polisi bodoh! Bagaimana kalian mau menangkapku kalau kalian sama sekali tak tahu rupaku?' Draco membatin senang, meremehkan.

Yah, tentu saja tak ada yang mengira bahwa seorang pengusaha tampan ternama seperti Draco Malfoy adalah seorang mafia kelas kakap yang telah menjadi buronan polisi beberapa tahun terakhir ini atas berbagai tindak kejahatan kriminal.

Draco berpura-pura memasang raut wajah datar, pandangannya kosong ke arah depan. Dan riasan _cream_ pemucat yang digunakannya tentulah sangat membantu perannya sekarang ini.

"Oh, maaf, _Sir_. Aku harus segera mengantarkan pasien ini ke kamarnya. Ia menderita kelainanan saraf. Kurasa ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan." Hermione berkata sesopan mungkin, benar-benar layaknya seorang suster yang tengah bertugas menjaga pasiennya.

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, nona. Silakan kalau begitu. Dan terima kasih atas waktunya," ujar sang polisi ramah. Hermione kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya, meskipun tertutupi oleh sebuah masker, namun senyum itu terpeta jelas dengan gerakan mata Hermione yang seolah menyipit—layaknya orang yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Dengan cepat Hermione kembali mendorong Draco untuk menjauhi polisi itu. Namun tak disangka-sangka bahwa sang polisi kembali berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Ah, ya nona ..." ujarnya lagi. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Sementara Draco terlihat waspada di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua memakai masker?"

'Kepo sekali sih orang ini!' _Inner_ Hermione kesal tatkala mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari si polisi gendut. Tak ayal gadis itu merutuk. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah sang polisi dan secepat mungkin memasang wajah malaikatnya.

"Err ... Selain kelainan saraf, dia juga mmh ... Memiliki penyakit menular," ujar Hermione tersenyum. Draco mengernyit mendengar alasan Hermione.

"Penyakit menular?" Lagi-lagi si polisi gendut itu memasang wajah tak yakin, tampak sangsi.

"Ah ya. Err, semacam koreng atau kudis begitu. Ya, maksudku pria ini kudisan!" Draco Malfoy mendelik ketika mendengar Hermione yang mengatakan dirinya kudisan.

_What the fucking hell_! Seorang Malfoy kudisan?! Hellooo?! Yang benar saja! Ingin dicekik rupanya si gadis megar ini. Tunggu saja. Toh, masih banyak jenis penyakit menular lainnya yang setidaknya masih sedikit 'elegan', 'kan?

Si polisi nampak terkekeh sebentar menanggapi perkataan Hermione.

"Kau harus berhati-hati kalau begitu, nona." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya jenaka, seolah benar-benar meremehkan Draco dan berharap agar Hermione tak sampai tertular. Pemuda pirang itu merasa kepalanya mendidih seketika.

"Ya, tentu saja. Selamat malam, _Sir_. Permisi." Hermione kembali memutar kursi roda Draco. Berusaha untuk meninggalkan sang polisi cerewet secepat yang ia bisa. Namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Tunggu!" Teriak sang polisi lagi secara tiba-tiba. "Apa itu pistol sungguhan?" Ia menunjuk ke arah bawah kursi roda Draco. Manik _bluish_-nya menyipit tajam ke arah benda yang tergolek kaku di sana. Hermione menahan napas ketika pria tersebut kembali berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Err, itu pistol mainan, _Sir," _ujar Hermione berbohong. "Selain menderita kelainan saraf dan kudisan, pasien ini juga menderita kepribadian ganda. Jadi sewaktu-waktu ia terkadang bisa bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang suka bermain." Namun seolah tak percaya, sang polisi justru semakin menyipitkan matanya curiga dan di detik berikutnya ia berjongkok untuk melihat pistol itu lebih dekat.

Jangan tanyakan betapa paniknya Draco dan Hermione sekarang. Bahkan Draco pun sudah tak peduli lagi meskipun Hermione sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya berkepribadian ganda, seolah tak cukup hanya dengan embel-embel penyakit kelainan saraf serta kudisan.

Sang polisi mengangkat pistol itu, meneliti. Dan detik selanjutnya ia membeliak terkejut.

"Ini ... ini sungguhan!" Ungkapnya tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kalian ..."

"Ayo lari, Mionini!" Seru Draco. Hermione mengangguk cepat lantas bersiap-siap melarikan diri. "Ambil pistolnya dulu, bodoh!" Tambah Draco sesaat ketika Hermione sudah akan mendorong kursi rodanya. Hermione melayangkan pandangan tak percaya, bisa-bisanya pemuda pirang itu masih memikirkan pistol itu, huh? Kalau Hermione tertangkap, lantas bagaimana? Namun tak urung gadis _curly_ itu merebut si pistol FN dari tangan si polisi gendut lalu kemudian berlari dengan cepat—sambil mendorong kursi roda Draco. Pakaian suster biru mudanya ikut berkibar lantaran lajunya yang terpacu cepat, suara sol sepatunya turut beradu di lantai dingin Rumah Sakit dan mendominasi kelengangan di malam yang hening itu.

"Hey! Jangan lari kalian!"

Sekilas, Hermione menoleh ke belakang, melihat sang polisi yang tampak ikut berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ayo, Mionini! Semangat!" Draco mencoba memberi dorongan semangat dengan sedikit melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. "_Give me K! Give me A! Give me B! Give me U! Give me R_! Kita KABUR, Mionini! Yeyeyelalalayeyeyelalala," Draco berujar heboh di atas kursi rodanya. Hermione menunduk, menatap rambutnya sesaat, sementara peluh mulai membanjiri keningnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, sempat-sempatnya seorang Draco Malfoy dengan konyolnya berlagak seperti itu bak gadis _cheerleader _yang kelewat centil dalam kondisi genting seperti sekarang? _Hell_!

Dengan langkah seribu, Hermione kembali memacu kaki reniknya dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri lorong-lorong remang Rumah Sakit yang hanya bermandikan cahaya minim. Peluhnya sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, total! Tentu saja sangatlah melelahkan ketika kau harus berlari sembari mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda songong dengan berat tubuh sekitar satu ton! Oke, itu berlebihan. Hermione hanya merasa sebal terhadap pemuda pirang itu hingga dia beranggapan demikian.

"Hey kalian! Tunggu!" Terdengar suara tembakan di udara, sebagai tanda peringatan untuk Draco dan Hermione. Namun bukannya berhenti, justru Hermione semakin mempercepat lajunya.

Oh, Tuhan! Pria itu makin dekat saja rupanya! Gendut-gendut begitu, ia tetap merupakan seorang polisi yang tangkas dan terlatih.

Sampai akhirnya beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah tangan besar kini mendarat mulus di bahu kanan Hermione, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Mionini?! Kita bisa tertangkap!" Seru Draco emosi. "Apakah dukungan semangatku kurang meriah, eh?!" Merasa tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Draco mendongak—namun tak mendapati siapa-siapa, lantas pemuda pirang itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Hermione yang kini tengah dipegang erat-erat oleh sang polisi.

Ah, rupanya gadis itu tertangkap.

Sang polisi menyeringai keji melihat ekspresi keterkejutan terpatri jelas di bingkai wajah Draco.

"Sudah kuduga, kalianlah buronan yang selama ini kami cari-cari." Pria itu tersenyum senang, dan di detik berikutnya ia tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. "Buronan tertangkap, ditemukan di Royal Hospital Slytherin! Segera ke lantai satu di lorong melati!" Ia menyimpan alat itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Tampaknya ia baru saja menghubungi kawanan polisi lainnya. Draco berusaha keras memutar otaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil pistol FN nya—yang untungnya tadi berhasil direbut kembali oleh Hermione.

DOORRR!

Sebuah peluru kalliber kembali menghantam salah satu tembok. Polisi gendut itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia pun kini ikut mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam sakunya. _Well_, sebuah pistol biasa, sangat jauh levelnya dibandingkan dengan pistol _FN __Five-SeveN _milik Draco.

Dengan kasar ia menarik masker Hermione sehingga wajah gadis itu terekspos seluruhnya. Hermione dan Draco sontak saling melempar pandang panik. Selama ini tak seorang pun yang pernah melihat wajah mereka ketika sedang beraksi menyelesaikan misi. Dan sekarang? Ah, apalagi nantinya mereka akan melihat wajah Draco. Sungguh itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk kelangsungan perusahaan-perusahaan seorang Draco Malfoy kedepannya. Apalagi mengingat status darah ningrat yang masih mengalir jelas di setiap pembuluh nadinya.

Tak ada cara lain, kalau mau aman berarti si polisi gendut ini harus dilenyapkan. Singkat kata, 'dibunuh'.

Seolah mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Draco, tangan Hermione yang masih bebas bergerak turun ke arah roknya. Menyingkapnya pelan lantas menarik _Marc Lee Glory Knife _dari balik sana. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tangan Hermione bergerak cepat menikam perut buncit si polisi gendut yang berdiri menahannya di belakang tubuhnya dengan pisau tajam itu. Membacoknya dengan beberapa kali sentakan. Hingga akhirnya polisi itu jatuh tersungkur dengan genangan darah yang bersimbah dari lubang menganga di perutnya.

"_Good job_, Mionini!" Seru Draco bangga dan tersenyum senang, turut mempersembahkan _applause_ singkat untuk Hermione ketika melihat aksi gadis itu barusan.

Dengan napas terengah, Hermione berlari ke arah Draco dan segera mendorong kursi roda itu terburu-buru ketika mendengar adanya suara serta langkah-langkah tegas lain yang menuju ke lorong tempat mereka. Yah, mereka harus bergerak cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

'Tuhan, aku melayangkan tiga nyawa sekaligus dalam semalam!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**|Pojok Author|**

Hi semua :) *senyum kalem.

Berjumpa dengan saya, **Ms. Loony Lovegood** di chapter 2 ... Akhirnya Loony bisa selesein chapter ini dalam kurun waktu waktu kurang lebih 3 jam! *sujud syukur. Terima kasih, Tuhan ...

**Thanks for reading, guys. Mind to review? :)**

Oh iya, Loony minta maaf banget kalau chapter bagian Loony ini gak memuaskan hati kalian (ini pertama kalinya Loony bergelut(?) di genre crime hehe) Tapi percayalah, Loony sudah berusaha kok. Dan doakan saja yah mudah-mudahan chapter2 selanjutnya akan lebih baik ;) Karena Loony sama sekali gak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini XD *lirik Veela Rosea~

At least, silakan tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini di kolom review :)

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Review|**

Loony balesin review2 kalian di chap 1 ya :) *Maklum, Loony kan asistennya Veela. Dan Veela juga asistennya Loony :D *nah loh? Lupakan XD ... Berikut balasan reviewnya, check it out!

**Farah Zhafira :**

Haha bisa aja ... Terima kasih, dear :) Ini sudah update chap 2 nya ... Review lagi?

**Winda :**

Begitu ya? Ah, nggak kok, jelas beda :D lagian ini udah dirancang dari hari kedua Ramadhan tapi baru sempat direalisasikan sekarang :) hehe ... Dan untuk adik Hermione yang namanya Alex, FYI itu emang nama asli dari salah satu adik laki-laki Emma Watson (pemeran Hermione) yg bernama Alex Watson, jadi jangan heran kalau banyak yg make nama ini sbg nama adik Hermione jg ;) Review lagi?

**adera malfoy :**

Hehe makasih :) soal typonya, maaf ya ... mungkin partner saya si Veela lagi kelilipan pas ngetiknya hehe *digetok Veela. Review lagi?

**DeeMacmillan :**

Draco bisa jalan apa nggak? Kasih tahu gak ya? Haha *ditimpuk bunga ... Daripada penasaran, mending baca aja terus ya hehe ... Ini udah update :) ini masih kilat gak? :D ... Review lagi?

**Moku-Chan :**

Ini sudah dilanjut kok :) entahlah, Loony pun belum tahu endingnya akan jadi pair apa hehe. Daripada penasaran, mending baca fict.y Loony yg judulnya 'The Ending' :D |promosi? Salah fokus| *tepar seketika karena dilempar batu gunung sama Moku. Oke, mending baca aja terus ya kelanjutannya :) Review lagi?

**aira setiawan :**

makasih, dear ;)

**yanchan :**

Makasih :) Err, kenapa ya? Haha baca aja deh ya! ;) Ini udah update ... Review lagi?

**selamrt :**

Wah makasih loh ya! ;) Untuk pair endingnya, semuanya akan terjawab di chapter demi chapter hehe ... Review lagi?

**Shizyldrew :**

Penasaran ya? Ini sudah update kok :) Review lagi?

**Minri :**

Makasih ... Ini udah next kok :) Tapi Loony gak tahu apakah chap ini masih masuk dalam artian 'keren' versi kamu apa nggak :( Review lagi?

** :**

Entahlah, dear ... Yg jelas ini proyek udah lama sih hehe ... Ini sudah update ;) soal typonya maaf ya, mmh ya mungkin si Veela lagi kepeleset jari seperti apa katamu hehe *dicekik Veela.

**Constantinest :**

Benarkah? Wah makasih loh mini-chan ;) Well, benar sekali. Ada pembunuhan! Haha ... Kalau gitu, doain ya biar fic ini bisa tamat dan gak discontinued hehe ... Review lagi?

**Pixie Porsche Yousaf :**

Wah berubah pen name lagi, sayang? Hehe ... Oke, Loony yakin kalau Veela udah baca saranmu itu :D so, Review lagi?

**Selena Hallucigenia :**

Hi Sel :) *Loony SKSD deh ... Makasih sarannya ;) Tapi well, Loony merasa enjoy kok sama sekali gak terkekang dengan setiap chapter yg berakhir rahasia *tenang aja. Yg terbaik akan selalu diusahakan :) Dan harapannya, yah semoga readers gak pusing bacanya hehe *wish ... Review lagi?

**christabelicious :**

Makasih say :) Bukan minggu kedua puasa, tapi hari kedua puasa hehe ... Iya ini udah lanjut kok, kamu juga ya tetap semangat, beb ... Loony tunggu loh XD~ Review lagi?

**A Princess Slytherin :**

Makasih, dis ;) Entahlah gimana nantinya, semoga segala keputusan akhir gak bikin kamu beneran spot jantung hehe ... Ini udah update :) Review lagi?

**Rhikame :**

Gimana ya? Jawab gak ya? Haha *disumpel berlian ... Daripada penasaran, baca aja lagi ya! ;) Review lagi?

**Ochan Malfoy :**

hi juga Ochan :D wah makasih yah, sayang ;) ... yuk baca lagi biar sedikit ngobatin rasa penasaranmu hehe ... Dan utk typo chap kemarin, maaf ya :) Review lagi?

**X-Mionez :**

Hehe makasih :) Ini sudah update kok ;) review lagi?

**hanazawa yui :**

Hehe, wah makasih ya! Ini sudah Loony lanjutkan, err moga gak begitu buruk dan mengecewakan ;) Review lagi?

Well, makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah repot-repot sempetin diri buat baca dan review fict ini ... (maaf juga kalau masih ada typo ya) Dan semoga gak begitu mengecewakan ;)

See u chapter 4 :D Tapi kayaknya kalau Veela update kilat, err Loony sangsi kalau Loony juga bisa kilat di chap 4. Soalnya selama seminggu penuh kedepan, Loony mau ke luar kota nyari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut XD~

* * *

**P.S** **:** Maaf banget buat A/N yg terlampau panjang, yah karena ini chap2 awal, jadi rasanya Loony kepengen balesin semua review hehe ... Utk chap2 selanjutnya, tenang aja kok—Insha Allah gak bakal sepanjang ini ;)

**P.S.S :** Err, promosi dikit ya! Hehe ... *digetok. Yg ikutin cerita2nya Loony, mmh FYI aja ya ... semua fict MC-nya Loony update! (MBiF, DGBH, & TE) Serta satu fict OS baru yg judulnya 'Istriku Sayang'. Yg sempet dan berkenan, capcus aja ke akun Loony—and then RnR! ;) *ini gk usah ditanggepin di kolom review TRR yaaa~

** Veela: Laa-chan .. Ayo semangat chapter 3nya! ;) :D Semoga ini gak mengacaukan idemu XD~**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony.**


End file.
